Gelid (The Turning Tides fanfics)
Gelid is the protagonist of Missed, the first novel in the The Turning Tides Fanfic series by acorn_erika. 'Appearance' Gelid has been described as having "grey and icy scales, like a cloud reflecting in the jagged surface of a glacier". She herself has said that her scales are grey and weird. She is mostly dark cloudy grey with light blue wings and dark grey eyes. She has been described to have a 'beautiful face' by her partner, Swan. She has five scars on each of her shoulders when she was clawed by Prince North. Gelid has adapted Swan’s grandeur and permanently wears silver rings on her tail and horns, as well as matching silver earrings. 'Personality' Gelid is both loyal and reckless, often standing up to behaviour she doesn't agree with, even against dragons bigger than herself. She is seen to be noble and opportunistic, doing the right thing when she can. She can however, be quick to judge other dragons. Gelid is completely loyal to Queen Blizzard before she died during the events of Missed, due to finally being able to show her talent and worth. She is grateful to Queen Blizzard, as before this she lingered in the sixth-circle. It has been hinted to once that she doesn't like her parents, particularly her mother as she describes her as 'rude'. It is later shown that Gelid's past low rank was because her mother sent letters to Queen Blizzard that criticised Gelid's behaviour, even as Gelid believed she did nothing wrong. More than once has Gelid been seen to be forgetful, usually distracting herself with other matters as they arise but ultimately does remember important situations and tasks. She has learnt to be more calculating and thoughtful. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Gelid was born in the Ice Kingdom and lived within the Icewing aristocratic system of circles. Her mother was Mistral and her father Penguin, who were in the sixth and seventh circle, respectively. It is given many a time that Gelid didn’t like her parents too much, particularly her mother. She describes Mistral as both rude and demeaning, often sending Gelid down into the lower circles for reasons she didn’t agree with. When she was four, all the IceWing dragonets were called into a line where Queen Blizzard proceeded to inspect them. Though, this ultimately was a ruse, as Queen Blizzard was looking for Gelid. Blizzard picked Gelid out of the dragonets and dismissed the other dragonets, later ordering Gelid to follow her towards the palace. When Gelid finally worked up the courage to ask Blizzard what was going on, Blizzard offered her a way to prove herself into the higher circles. Gelid accepted and begun training, ultimately becoming Queen Blizzard’s bodyguard to repay her. Missed Gelid is first seen in the prologue where Princess Mist and Queen Blizzard were arguing in the library. She states simply that the 'conveyance mirror is chiming' and then is allowed to excuse herself. Four years later, Gelid was present at the Winter-Spring celebrations when it was attacked by Princess Mist, whose plan was to distract the dragons and get Queen Blizzard away to murder her. Gelid helped in attacking Mist but ultimately could not stop her. By the end of the novel, Gelid decided to leave the icewing kingdom and the circles, choosing to live with Swan in the rainforest. Although her once-bitter relationship with Mist turned into mutual understanding and respect, Gelid decided to leave because the Ice Kingdom wouldn't be the same without Queen Blizzard, now that she was dead. Her romantic feelings towards Swan, and liking towards the rainforest may have contributed to this, too. The Turning Tides Gelid was the first of three perspectives in the prologue of The Turning Tides. She was training nightwing students, when a nightwing-skywing hydrid dragonet named Highsky was first shown to possess firescales. It seemed to have ‘activated’ when a flaming branch lit by bickering nightwings fell on top of him and he escaped mostly unharmed, although, now possessing deadly abilities. She was dismissed but stayed to watch him, comparing him to her own son, Climate. Soon after, Princess Silver finds her, squealing, saying “she looks like me! And she looks a bit like Mother!” To Gelid and another rainwing, respectively. Silver is momentarily yelled at by Mist for disobeying orders and is dismissed to stay with their father, Pale. Gelid and Mist then talk. Gelid notes that she doesn’t have any plans to move back to the Ice kingdom because of Swan and Climate. However, she is leaving to Riverwatch in a months’ time to prepare for Swan’s performance there.Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters